Harry Potter and the Full Moon Room
by Octoberfestnut91
Summary: Neville is dead. When he went to kill Nagini, Voldemort killed him, and Draco finished the job. Luna has become sick the past few weeks since his death- is it grief? The pairings are Draco/Ginny Luna/Ron Harry/Hermione Rated M just in case.
1. After the War

I own Nothing :) Please r&r.

Who: Draco/Ginny Luna/Ron Harry/Hermonie

What: Neville is dead. When he went to kill Nagini, Voldemort killed him, and Draco finished the job. Luna has become sick the past few weeks since his death- is it grief? The pairings are Draco/Ginny Luna/Ron Harry/Hermione. This is an AU After the war story. The gang go back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

After the war, things had been rough. There had been so much loss, it was almost unbearable. But the Order had won. Not only had Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, but Neville and Draco had destroyed the last horcrux. It had been Neville's final act. The wail Luna let out when she heard was unbearable, and several people looked around, expecting Moaning Murtle. Harry and Hermione went and stayed at the Burrow for a few weeks until they had figured out what they were going to do. Luna and Draco stayed with them, becuase both Luna's father and Draco's parents had been killed over the course of the war, her father when their house was destroyed, and Draco's parents, when they tried to flee from the death eaters during the final battle. Mrs. Weasley was understanably stressed, but Draco and Luna proved to be every bit as helpful as Harry and Herione.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasly yelled, "get OUT of the girls' room!"

"I'm not in their room!" Ron yelled back as he ran out of their room.

There were so many boys and girls staying in the house on and off in the aftermath of the war that Mrs. and Mr Weasly decided they needed to enlarge some of the bedrooms so that the kids weren't sharing rooms unsupervised. Luna, Ginny and Hermione were staying in Ginny's room, which had been enlarged to add a bathroom, another bedroom, a common room, and a kitchenette. Ron's room was enlarged as well, and Draco, Harry, and Ron had been staying in it. It had the same modifactions, without the kitchenette, becuase, as Mrs. Weasley pointed out, they would eat them out of house and home.

"Although, the three of you eat so much and stay so thin!" She would exclaim. "Are you getting enough to eat?"

Hermione moved back in with her parents after she found them and undid the curse. They still forgot things every now and then, but Hermionie assured them that that was a normal side effect. Harry went, with much apprehension, to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"You guys have done so much for all of us, but it's time I strike out on my own. I'm going to move into Grimmauld Place, and Hermione, Luna and Draco are coming. I would like Ron to come too. I understand you if you want Ginny to stay here, but we have talked to Professor McGonagall, and she says we can use Floo to commute to Hogwarts for classes, while working wherever we find ourselves jobs. I know you want to argue, Mrs. Weasley," he cut her off, "but we really feel like this is the best idea for everyone, and you can always pop in and check on us." This argument went on for another hour, but at the end, Harry had won.


	2. Back to Grimmauld Place

Professor McGonagall convinced Mrs. Weasley that it would be best for Ginny to stay with her brother at Grimmauld Place, so that she could start interning at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She was thrilled when she got the internship, and Mrs. Weasley was so worn out after having all the kids stay with her, she gave in fairly easy- although, not without stern warnings and many threats to his health and well being if anything happened to her. Ron could be heard muttering about if for days afterwards- "Honestly! I fought in the war, for Merlin's sake! I killed horcruxes!"- but soon enough, they were climbing into the fireplace, trunks packed, pets caged, Mrs. Weasley crying and trying to rub a spot off Ron's nose- "MUM!"

Then they were off.


	3. Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Soup

A/N: Most if not all of the following info of how the house is set up is taken from the Harry Potter Lexicon, and I do not own it. Visit it here: #ground_floor

The group stepped out of the fire one by one. There was a massive cauldron of soup boiling in the corner, and Kreacher was bustling around the kitchen, humming off key in a fluffy white towel.

"Kreacher made all the rooms ready for Master Harry," he croaked.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry said. Kreacher teared up and Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Can you... er... help them take their things upstairs and show them their rooms please?" At the word please Kreacher lost it, and sobbed the whole way upstairs, the other following him.

Kreacher took them on a tour of the house. The front door opened into a long hallway, lit with gas lamps and a large overhead chandelier. Harry remembered how covered in cobwebs they had been, and marveled at how much cleaning Kreature had done; everything gleamed. On one side of the entry hall sat a dining room, and the beautiful, ornately carved table and chairs gleamed in soft candle light.

A door at the far end of the entry hall a set of narrow stone stairs led to the basement, and the house's kitchen. Kreacher cleaned the room up and made it sparkling. Also in the basement, just off the kitchen, was a dark pantry and another cupboard off the kitchen houses the boiler for the house, as well as Kreacher's den.

The second floor, as well as the third floor, had beautiful bedrooms. Luna's was on the second floor and consisted of a large bed with a beautiful bed frame and covers in shades of light blues and golds. The fire place was roaring, and there was a large bookshelf with hundreds of old books. The first thing Luna did was start putting out pictures of her friends and family. They left her to it and took Draco to his room.

It was done in grays, and he seemed to take to it nicely. There were several books and a large mirror, and it had its own bathroom attached to it. His broom and eagle owl were already there, and for a moment, Harry's heart dropped into his throat as he thought about Hedwig, but then they were moving again, and Harry was forced to swallow and move on with them.

Ginny's room was on the third floor, and it was done in muted pinks. All over were books related to quidditch and cross breeding, two of her favorite subjects. Harry smiled at his friend, and was glad he had sent Kreacher shopping for his friends' rooms before they arrived.

Ron and Hermione both had two rooms on the third floor. Hers was filled with books on every subject, as well as a potions kit and a telescope. Ron's was covered in quidditch posters and red and gold apparel. Hermione's was done in purples and silvers.

Finally, it was just Harry and Kreacher. Harry had a room in green on the fourth floor, It had books, as well as a pensive, and his broom was in the corner. Kreacher looked at Harry and said, "Kreacher locked Master Sirius and Master Regulus' rooms liked Master Harry said. Here is the key."

Harry looked at Kreacher seriously and said, "I don't want anyone but myself going into those rooms please. My friends are guests, and to be treated like family, and I expect them to treat you the same. If someone does not, you need to let me know. And lastly, I do not want you crying when we say please, thank you, or sorry."

"Yes Master Harry," he said, bowing low.

"Thank you Kreacher," he said. "Will you please go look after dinner now?"


End file.
